En la playa
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Para Lennon Potter. Harry y compañía pasan un día en la playa. Las chicas estan algo alteradas e histéricas y Harry tendrá que aclarar algunas cosas con las muchachas. Onshot en clave HHr.


Hola a todos.

Este fic es para Lennon Potter, que me pidió que hiciera un fic basándome en un fan art de Gwendy.

Ahora, Lennon Potter, espero que el fic sea de tu agrado y que hay cumplido ni que sea un mínimo tus expectativas, no se que esperabas exactamente, así que hice lo que buenamente pude, espero haber acertado.

Espero también que le guste a todo el mundo tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo.

Ahora el fic.

EN LA PLAYA 

El sol brillaba con toda su fuerza iluminando todo a su paso y calentando el ambiente. El mar resplandecía bajo la luz del sol dando la sensación de que estaba hecho de oro. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo y este mostraba orgulloso su precioso color azul inmenso a todo aquel que quisiera mirarlo.

Esta misma imagen llevaba repitiéndose día tras día durante la última semana; por ese motivo un grupo de amigos habían decidido aprovechar que estaban de vacaciones para pasar unos días en la playa junto con algunos miembros de la familia.

A los ojos del mundo ese grupo parecía un grupo más de amigos normal y corriente dispuesto a pasarlo bien en la playa jugando con la arena y el mar y tomar el sol.

- ¡Oye Hermione! – gritaba un chico pelirrojo con pecas - ¿Cómo pretendes que haga que esta colneta, colconeta, colo… como demonios se llame, se aguante en el agua si no puedo usar la varita?

- ¡Ronald Weasley! – una muchacha de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo – Te recuerdo que estamos en una playa pública donde hay muggles que no tienen ni idea del mundo mágico, así que mejor contrólate un poco y piensa antes de abrir ese agujero que tienes en la cara. Y la colchoneta la hinchas con aire soplando por este agujero y flotará sola. – Le dijo mientras le señalaba la apertura para poder hinchar la colchoneta.

Bueno, realmente no eran un grupo tan normal y, para aquellos que los conocían bien podían decir que era un grupo muy extraño pues estaba formado por personas que anteriormente no habrían hablado entre ellos ni que su vida dependiera de ello.

El grupo lo formaban Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Padma y Parvati Patil y Luna Lovegood. Desde que hacía seis meses Harry había derrotado a Voldemort él y sus mejores amigos descubrieron que Draco Malfoy no era realmente tan malo y, después de hablar largo y tendido con él decidieron darle una oportunidad y desde entonces dejaron de ser el trío dorado para ser el cuarteto dorador al que no tardaron en unirse las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione, Lavender y Parvati y, por ende su hermana Padma también pasó a formar parte del grupo al mismo tiempo que la hermana de Ron, Ginny, y su mejor amiga Luna y, curiosamente Cho Chang, está también habló con ellos para disculparse por su comportamiento y pedir una nueva oportunidad que le fue concedida de inmediato y de ese modo pasaron de tres a diez en menos de dos meses.

Harry y Hermione solían bromear diciendo que con una persona más tendrían un equipo completo de fútbol y podrían apuntarse a un aliga escolar, pero el resto del grupo nunca entendía la broma.

De ese modo los chicos decidieron pasar algunos días en la playa.

Acababan de llegar y algunos de ellos todavía estaban en el hotel, cortesía de mamá Malfoy, deshaciendo el equipaje y cambiándose mientras los más rápidos se dirigieron sin perder tiempo a la playa para guardar un sitió suficientemente grande como para diez personas, la familia decidió irse a parte para no molestar, y preparar las cosas como por ejemplo colocar un par de sombrillas para aquellos que, como Draco, evitaban que el sol tocase su blanca piel; tender las diez toallas de manera que todos quedaran a gusto con la ubicación y, lo más importante, hinchar los flotadores, colchonetas y balones de playa para poder empezar a pasarlo bien cuanto antes mejor.

Los primeros en llegar a la playa fueron Hermione, Ron, las gemela Patil y Lavender, el resto seguía desempaquetando.

Cuando ya estaba todo prácticamente a punto y Hermione se peleaba con una de las sombrillas para que se mantuviera abierta más de dos segundos empezó a llegar el resto del grupo.

Ginny y Luna iban hablando animadamente mientras Cho a lo lejos intentaba darles alcance tras haber perdido una sandalia por el camino pues la llevaba en la mano.

Algunos metros más atrás Hermione vio aparecer una cabellera rubio platino andando tranquilamente. Su vista permaneció fija en ese punto esperando ver aparecer una melena azabaches rebelde que no apareció, lo que provocó que su sonrisa desapareciera de su cara.

Desde la distancia Draco vio el cambio de expresión en el rostro de la chica, sonrió interiormente, eran demasiado cursis para su gusto, sin vacilar se dirigió directamente a ella para darle la explicación que pedía a gritos silenciosos.

- Ahora viene. Está terminado de ponerle un hechizo a las gafas para poder ver aunque se mojen.

Hermione solo sonrió como respuesta y siguió peleándose con la sombrilla.

Diez minutos después Hermione seguía todavía inmersa en su pelea contra la sombrilla para gracia de todos que no paraban de reírse ante la situación, pero nadie movía un dedo para ayudarla.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida y mandar a la dichosa sombrilla a tomar viento un par de manos sujetaron el palo de la sombrilla clavándolo en el suelo y permitiéndole a ella poder terminar de abrirla y fijar el tope para evitar que se cerrara.

Hermione no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quien se había prestado a ayudarla; solo una persona podría haberlo hecho y teniendo en cuenta que el resto del grupo todavía se reía de ella, por eliminación solo quedaba Harry.

Una vez que lograron mantener la sombrilla quieta y salir de debajo de ella fueron a reunirse con el resto del grupo mientras ella le daba las gracias.

- Muchas gracias Harry.

- No hay de que. Estabas en un apuro y yo solo te he ayudado a salir de él. ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas peleándote con ella? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Unos veinte minutos más o menos.

- ¿Veinte minutos? – preguntó incrédulo a la vez que llegaban donde se encontraban los otros.

- Si. Es que resulta que aquí todos son una panda de inútiles y egoístas que no mueven un dedo para ayudar a otros ni que les vaya la vida en ello. - Repuso Hermione enfadada.

Al ver a Ron y Draco abrir la boca para responder Harry supo que se avecinaba otra pelea y se apresó a ponerle fin antes de que iniciara cambiando de tema.

- Bueno chicos, que os parece un partido de volley? – Dijo entusiasmado.

Las chicas accedieron rápidamente a la propuesta y Ron y Malfoy también lo hicieron, aunque un poco a regañadientes después de saber que era esa cosa del volley.

Como no podían dividirse entre chicos y chicas porque ellos solo eran tres, decidieron hacer a suertes dos equipos, el rojo y el verde.

El equipo verde quedó formado por Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Draco y Ginny; y el rojo quedó formado por Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Cho y, sin perder tiempo empezaron a jugar y, media hora más tarde el equipo rojo había ganado al verde por una paliza impresionante.

Todo el equipo se abrazó entre ellos, especialmente felicitaron a Hermione y Harry que fueron los que marcaron casi todos los puntos.

Durante la celebración Hermione encontró que era la excusa perfecta para abrazar a Harry y lo hizo, lo abrazó por el cuello, lo echaba de menos, echaba de menos sentir los brazos de Harry a su alrededor, dos semanas estando lejos de él fueron una tortura. Harry la abrazó de vuelta mientras sonreía. Él también la había echado de menos.

De repente, y sin saber como, Harry notó como alguien tiraba de su brazo izquierdo y se abrazaba fuertemente a el, también Hermione lo notó y ambos giraron su cabeza a la vez para descubrir que Fleur Delacour había aparecido de la nada y abrazaba el brazo de Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Es mío, suéltalo! – chillaba Fleur.

Los chicos aún no habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar y alejar a Fleur cuando Harry noyó como alguien se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura separando el cuerpo de Hermione del suyo; ambos miraron hacía abajo para ver una cabellera pelirroja y oír la voz de Ginny Weasley gritar: " ¡¡¡Eso ni lo sueñes francesita! Harry es mío!"

Harry y Hermione se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro y ambos formularon la misma pregunta a la vez.

- ¿No le había pasado ya la tontería?

Y justo al terminar de decir la frase Harry sintió como su peso aumentaba de nuevo, esta vez alguien tiraba con más fuerza de la necesaria de su brazo derecho, temeroso de descubrir quien era la responsable giró levemente la cabeza para descubrir una cabellera negra enmarcando una cara de facciones orientales que gritaba.

- ¡Pero que os habéis creído! Harry es mío, yo fui la primera en la que se fijó y la primera que lo besó, así que es mío! Y Granger más vale que quites tus manos de mi Harry.

En ese momento Harry supo que se encontraba en un apuro, y uno MUY grande, miró a su alrededor para pedir ayuda a sus amigos, pero lo único que logró fue ver como Draco se daba la vuelta y le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de enfadado para volver a girarse y darle la espalda esperando que el "niño-que-vivió" se las apañara solito con una jauría de mujeres locas.

Al otro lado Ron hizo exactamente lo mismo y pudo ver como las hermanas Patil, Lavender y Luna se reían sin parar de la situación.

Estaba solo. Nadie iba a ayudarlo. Tendría que apañárselas solito. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero algo tenía que hacer.

Fleur y Cho tirando de sus brazos en direcciones totalmente opuestas, Ginny tirando de él hacía abajo por la cintura y Hermione colgada de su cuello estaban logrando volverlo loco y que le doliera todo el cuerpo, no lo resistiría más, o se le ocurría una genial idea para salir de ahí entero o lo tendrían que llevar a San Mungo en pedacitos.

Mientras él pensaba en como salir del apuro las chicas seguían manteniendo una discusión a gritos a través de él.

- ¿Cómo que francesita, a quien le llamas tu eso pelirroja entrometida? – Fleur se peleaba con Ginny y tiraba más de su brazo.

- Chicas por favor – suplicó Harry – Me estáis haciendo daño.

No había manera, las chicas no parecían querer entrar en razón. Harry optó por hablar con la más razonable de todas.

- Hermione, cielo, ayúdame. Dime que puedo hacer para que me dejen tranquilo y dejen de perseguirme. – Su voz estaba cargada de suplica y esperanza por recibir ayuda de la chica, pero ella parecía estar por otra labor.

- No te engañes Chang, yo fui la primera que besó a Harry. – En estos momentos Hermione parecía la más irracional de todas y su ira se estaba descargando en el cuello de Harry el cual apretaba con toda la fuerza posible y en Cho Chang, quien recibía sus gritos.

- Eso no es verdad, cuando estaba en quinto yo le di un beso después de una sesión del ED. – Cho intentaba marcar su territorio como primera hembra dominante.

- No es cierto, cuando estábamos en cuarto yo le di un beso a Harry cuando nos despedimos en la estación al final del curso.

- ¿En los labios? – Hermione frunció el entrecejo dándole a entender a Cho que la respuesta era negativa – Pues el mío sí que lo fue, así que quedas descartada, y por eso me lo tengo que quedar yo.

- ¿Acaso él te correspondió el beso? – Cho se puso blanca como el papel. – Lo sabía. Él no te respondió el beso y jamás lo hará, en cambio cuando yo lo besé durante las vacaciones él si que respondió mi beso, y sabe que más, me dijo que me amaba. – Hermione había ganado y lo sabía, pero las otras chicas no estaban dispuestas a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Fleur y Ginny seguían discutiendo, pero al parecer el tema de discusión hacía rato que había dejado de ser Harry, porque hablaban sobre una boda y sobre a quien le hacía más caso al señora Weasley.

Harry terminó de desesperarse del todo, porque con cada palabra de las chicas tiraban más fuerte de él logrando que empezaran a salirle moretones por todas las partes en las que se agarraban.

- ¡¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de Harry se oyó hasta en Australia, y del susto las chicas callaran y lo soltaron de golpe, permitiéndole al chico volver a recuperar su postura original y que su sangre volviera a fluir con normalidad por su cuerpo.

- ¡Estoy harto! Ya vale, vamos a aclarar todo esto de una vez por todas, así que vais a cerrar la boca, vais a sentaros y vas a escuchar sin decir una palabra hasta que termine.

Las chicas obedecieron sin pensárselo, sabían que hacer enfadar a Harry no era muy buena idea, y lo habían hecho, por suerte esta vez no había provocado magia accidental. Hermione soltó un suspiro, en ese momento fue consciente de la situación y se sintió ruin y estúpida, ella sabía lo que sentía Harry por cada una de las chicas, y sabía que la única mujer de su corazón era ella, pero aun así tuvo que ponerse hecha una furia cuando las otras llegaron con sus estúpidos comentarios.

Harry se quedó en pie al centro de un circulo donde a su alrededor se sentaron todas las chicas incluyendo a Padma, Parvati, Lavender y Luna y también Ron y Draco que ahora sonrían ante la perspectiva de ver a Harry pasando un mal rato.

- Bien, empecemos. – Se giró para mirar a directamente a Fleur. - Fleur, nunca, jamás, en mi vida, he sentido ni sentiré nada por ti, nada que vaya más allá de la amistad, además, estás prometida con Bill y es por el por quien deberías pelearte y no por mí, no se que maní tienes en perseguirme a todas partes y decir que soy tuyo, lo único que hice fue salvar a tu hermana en el Torneo porque me creí la canción de las sirenas y tenía complejo de héroe, y por eso ya me diste las gracias, fin del asunto, no hay nada más que decir a eso.

Fleur se quedó muda del asombro y no pudo protestar. Era el turno de Ginny y Harry se volvió hacia ella.

- La verdad Ginny, no se que perra tienes conmigo, jamás te he tratado de otro modo que como a una amiga a la que considero una hermana, o sea, nunca te he dado indicios de sentir por ti más de lo que siento por Ron o lo que sentiría por una hermana si tuviera una. El ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo no te da ningún derecho a reclamarme como tuyo ya que no lo soy, nunca podré sentir más que amistad y cariño fraternal por ti, lo siento mucho, además, creo que hay alguien aquí que siente algo más que amistad y cariño por ti y hasta hace un rato creía que tu sentías lo mismo que él, así que déjate de la tontería de enamorarte del príncipe azul que te salvo y ve con la persona a la que realmente quieres y la que realmente te quiere como te mereces.

Harry miró a Draco quien amplió aun más su sonrisa y se giró hacia Cho.

- Cho. Me gustaste durante casi tres años. GUSTASTE, no te quise, simplemente me sentí atraído hacía ti, y tu solo me hiciste caso en quinto cuando Cedric había muerto, y si a eso que hiciste se le puede llamar hacerme caso, porque cada vez que habrías la boca era para llorar, preguntarme como había muerto Cedric o criticar a Hermione, y después de nuestra desastrosa cita el día de San Valentín cualquier sentimiento que pudiera sentir por ti se esfumó como el viento. Después de eso comprendí que jamás estuve enamorado de ti y que jamás lo estaría porque me abriste los ojos a la verdad de mis sentimientos y te lo agradezco, pero ahora solo somos amigos y no hay opción ni posibilidad de ser nada más. Ah, y por cierto, eso que tu le llamas beso no llega ni a la B, porque la verdad, yo estaba intentando consolarte y de repente me encontré con tus labios pegados a los míos y encima no paras de llorar, y no tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar que ya te habías separada y marchado, así que tampoco te adjudiques ese tanto.

Chang también quedó en el mismo estado que Fleur, creía que al menos tenía derecho a reclamarlo como la primera mujer que lo había besado, pero ni eso podía hacer.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione y le sonrió.

- No creo que haga falta que te diga lo que pienso y siento respecto a ti, tu lo sabes tan bien como yo. Te amo, siempre has estado a mi lado y has creído en mi y ayudado cuando lo he necesitado y se que tu sientes lo mismo, así que hazme un par de favores: deja de comportarte como una niña consentida a la que le han quitado su juguete favorito porque sabes perfectamente que ni Voldemort ni la muerte podrían alejarme de ti; y el otro que te pido es que me beses. – Terminó sonriendo.

Hermione se levantó de su sitió y se dirigió hacia Harry a quien volvió a abrazar pero esta vez sin interrupciones y, justo cuando estaba a punto de besarle, se detuvo, giró su cabeza hacia Cho y habló.

- Ahora vas a saber lo que es darle un beso de verdad al hombre que amas.

Y volvió a girarse hacia Harry uniendo sus labios con los de él. Hermione llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de Harry y jugó con su melena azabache rebelde como su dueño mientras abría sus labios para introducir su lengua en la boca del chico el cual la recibió gustoso y llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella donde las depositó al tiempo que realizaba una sutil caricia para luego subir una de ella a enredarse entre la melena castaña de la chica.

El resto del grupo observaba estático y alucinado la escena, especialmente Cho, que se quedó con la boca tan abierta que habría podido entrar un tren por ella.

Harry y Hermione siguieron besándose hasta que oyeron la voz de Ron.

- Ya vale chicos, sepárense un poco para respirar y dejen de dar el espectáculo de una vez que esto es aburrido y vayamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

Todo el mundo se puso a reír por el comentario y Luna se acercó a Ron para darle un corto beso en los labios y cogerlo de la mano para llevarlo hacia la cesta de la comida y empezar a preparar la comida para todo el mundo.

El resto del grupo no tardó en unirse a ellos, excepto Fleur que decidió irse con Bill y el resto de la familia Weasley, lugar donde debía hallarse desde el principio.

Después de pasar una comida entre risas, bromas y recuerdos estuvieron toda la tarde jugando partidos de volley, haciéndose ahogadillas en el agua y persiguiéndose los unos a los otros sin que ninguna de las chicas volviera a tener un ataque de niña pequeña y entonces Harry supo que por fin había quedado todo definitivamente claro y que podría volver a abrazar y besar a Hermione sin que nadie se metiera en medio.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis que espero vuestros reviews para saber que pensáis y saber si que tengo que mejorar.

Besos,

Sonia


End file.
